dream_catchersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fake-Out Apocalypse
will also edit this to make it better to read later. just really creating these pages before i get too lazy and never do it Marx-10/19/2017 it was just interesting because it fucked me up with the "dream within a dream" shit like 4 times in the same dream i finally found it i thought i sent it in dm but it was in the server Rowley Jefferson - 06/03/2017 Okay but that dream was weird I was dreaming within a dream For every chapter of it The transition between each story was me almost waking up, but keeping my eyes shut and falling back asleep to keep it going I thought it was a long dream that I was able to keep up but that part was a dream too Lol the other stories were cool though want to hear them NOTTAFITTS-10/19/2017 all of them Marx-10/19/2017 lol that was part of what i said back then he had to go do yard work or some shit So the first part, I was in a plane with all the drama kids having a great time I look out the window and apparently the pilot is swerving around a fucking field dodging missiles and gunfire We're being attacked by Isis in the dream So for whatever reason, even though we're not hit, he lands the plane and we all "surrender" But as they're approaching the plane he tells us there are guns and binoculars stored on the front and to grab some quick So there's no guns in there but lots of binoculars Well there is one "gun" that I receive It's a gun that shoots basically harmless little balls of electricity to shock people, but it's more like a static shock. It's also disguised to look exactly like an umbrella. So everyone's just standing around for a long fucking time, as I mess around with a couple terrorists with the static shocks Then I start "waking up" and when I resist it we're in a school that I don't really recognize It's basically an elementary school and everyone was in an elementary class I was still with all the drama kids with a few exceptions This one kid who picked on me a lot when I was a little kid, and still says shit to me to this day, Brayden is there. I don't remember the events of this part that well but basically he ends up making me lose my shit in front of everyone, screaming at him asking him "why, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone" According to the dream, everyone stopped liking me after that, and no longer considered me a close friend. So Brayden keeps picking on me and I'm just forced to literally sob my eyes out in the middle of class as everyone tries to ignore. Then I start "waking up" and when I resist it, we're all high school age again, and it's night time. Everything is extremely fucked up. Everyone still tries to keep away from me so I act like an asshole back to them Turns out my dream is the walking dead now, specifically. Even though I've never watched that show and have no plans to. The school is split into two factions, "The Nightingales" and "The Long Livers" of course Taylor happens to be leader of the nightingales, and they have some kind of secret conference room. They drag me in there and tell me that I have to go do something, I forget what because it was a dream. All I remember is I ended up almost getting killed by a zombie who I was avoiding in the same fashion as that lady from the Containment Facility dream. It had some kind of gross long white tongue. Then I get back and everyone's fucking gone except for like two people, who aren't real people, but in the dream were Brayden's friends. He must have died at that point in the dream because I never saw him from then on. They show me what the world looks like from the rooftop, it's just the ugliest world ever. Little grass, everything's on fire and destroyed. The school had no roof at any part but this tiny part Then I start to "wake up" again and when I resist, that part I already told about happens. Might as well copy paste it here for any aspiring readers It was me being resurrected and living among the ruins of the old school that was destroyed by the zombies from the walking dead with a few people my age. They just sort of played around and lived of what they could manage to find. There were no more zombies but also very few people left. So there's a couple montages of us just doing things The only two people I recognize in this part are Drew and Carlie from drama So apparently, in the dream I was aware I was dreaming, so I say "hey guys, I'm just dying to see how you're going to react to this: this is all my dream." Then they all get this horrifying look on their face, wide toothy grins, with these orange ass eyes, and start throwing things at me So I wake up (Still dreaming) I wake up in my real fucking home I'm getting my clothes on and shit and I open my door and they're all standing right outside and fucking jump me Then I wake up for real ~fin~